


Гнездо

by DreamerX2



Series: Отношения в стае/Pack Dynamics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nesting, Omega Keith (Voltron), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Существует распространенное заблуждение, что омеги строят гнезда только во время течек. Но это не так. Они строят себе убежища, когда нервничают, расстраиваются или просто устают. Иногда они создают гнезда по другой причине или вообще без нее. Этот процесс вполне естественен и может послужить отличной причиной для сближения с тем, кого омега пустит на свою территорию.Пять раз, когда Кит построил гнездо, и один раз, когда это сделал кто-то другой.





	1. Пять раз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nesting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619833) by [whitehorsetiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7438016

**Один**  
  
Все произошло так неожиданно. Кит тихо икнул, зажмурив глаза. По его лицу стекали разводы горячих слез. Тело маленького ребенка дрожало в твердом кресле больничной комнаты ожидания. Быстрый круговорот событий сделал из него сироту.  
  
Гнездо было немного кривое. Одеял было мало. Его появление в детском доме застало работников врасплох. Хотя тесные, сдавливающие со всех сторон стены были в некотором смысле успокаивающими. Кит всхлипнул, прижимая ко рту ладонь. Он пытался не шуметь и заглушал любые звуки во вжимающуюся в лицо подушку.  
  
На следующий день гнездо было уничтожено другими детьми. Они издевались над его импровизированным убежищем и смеялись над столь типичным омежьим поведением. В тот день Кит впервые подрался. Его папа научил его пользоваться кулаками, хотя, наверное, он не думал, что эти навыки пригодятся его сыну в такой ситуации. Кит стоял против пяти сверстников, поэтому неудивительно, что его зад надрали. Хотя после этого ему почему-то стало легче.  
  
Его пребывание в этом приюте не было долгим. Как и в следующем. Видимо, проблемы с гневом в сочетании с полным нежеланием идти навстречу делали его дефектным ребенком. Кит, почти с ненормальной одержимостью, строил гнезда, вечные переезды плохо влияли на его инстинкты. Но по утрам он всегда прятал кучи одеял, чтобы другие дети не узнали об этом.  
  
 **Два**  
  
Хижина его отца осталась в, на удивление, хорошем состоянии. Кит не был здесь со дня его смерти. Теперь, похоже, ему придется остаться здесь. С пропажей Широ он остался в пустыне один на один со своим байком, несколькими вещами и обветшалым домиком, который хранил слишком много старых воспоминаний. Если честно, Кит мог бы отправиться куда угодно, необязательно оставаться в этих песчаных катакомбах. Но что-то взывало к нему, манило.  
  
Крыша, наверное, потечет при первом намеке на дождь. Но пока что это дело второстепенной важности. Каждая поверхность была покрыта толстым, застоявшимся слоем пыли. В углах всполошилось несколько пустынных существ, стоило отворившейся двери впустить каплю дневного света. Но все нормально, Кит справится.  
  
В доме осталось несколько вещей, которые попросту не поместились в его небольшой чемодан. И это хорошо, ведь большая часть его имущества была украдена такими же беспризорными детьми. Медленно ступая по скрипящим половицам, Кит осматривал место, которое когда-то звал домом. Он несмело подошел к двери, что вела в спальню его родителя. Ладонь накрыла потускневшую за многие годы ручку. Глубокий вздох и толчок вперед.  
  
Очередной налет удушающей пыли. В остальном комната осталась без изменений. Грудь тоскливо сжалась, когда рецепторы не уловили знакомый запах отца. Он сделал пару шагов внутрь по такому же покрытому пылью полу. На стенах висели фотографии, где по большей части были изображены Кит и его отец. Еще несколько рамок стояли на полках шкафа. В самом центре занимал место снимок, который был сделан за неделю до смерти мужчины. Кит протянул руку и тихо опустил его лицевой частью вниз, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.  
  
Его старая спальня тоже не понесла существенных преображений. Только появились слой грязи и забившиеся в темные углы дикие животные. Скоро стемнеет, так что нужно найти приличное место для сна. Оставив свои воспоминания позади, Кит принялся убирать гостиную.  
  
Он украл несколько одеял из гарнизона. Точнее просто вошел туда и его никто не остановил. Гнездо, которое он построил на скрипучем диване, было немного неряшливым. Но зато удобным и безопасным. В свое время многие удивились, когда выяснилось, что Кит омега. Однако для него эти предпосылки были очевидны. Просто люди были слишком зациклены на стереотипах, чтобы заметить очевидные вещи.  
  
Было слишком жарко заворачиваться в одеяла после раскаленного пустынным солнцем дня. Поэтому он просто лежал поверх своего гнезда, повернувшись спиной к окну и набросив на лицо руку. Может быть, все будет хорошо.  
  
 **Три**  
  
Широ говорил. Да, Кит видел бессмысленно двигающийся рот, но все его слова пролетали мимо ушей. Галра. В его венах текла галранская кровь. Как? Как это возможно? Как ему теперь смотреть в глаза своей стаи, как им обо всем рассказать? Впервые после прибытия в замок львов инстинкты Кита умоляли его сбежать, найти безопасное место и свить гнездо. Огромная ладонь Широ, легшая на его непокалеченное плечо, заставила его дернуться.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — сказал мужчина, пытаясь сделать свой запах как можно более успокаивающим.  
  
Кит правда хотел верить ему.  
  
Плечо ныло и болело при каждом неосторожном движении, но его владелец отказывался идти в исцеляющую капсулу. Может, он ведет себя как параноик, но в нем преобладал страх, что Аллура сочтет его недостойным нахождения в замке. Тем более он хотел как можно быстрее забраться в свое гнездо. Поэтому он просто продезинфицировал рану спреем и обмотал ее бинтами.  
  
Одеял было недостаточно. Обычно Кит не любил цепляться за них и путаться конечностями, но сейчас это была проблема. Он не мог попросить у Аллуры запасные, если честно, он вообще не хотел ни с кем разговаривать. Поэтому приходилось обходиться тем, что есть. Свернувшись на одном одеяле и прижав к груди большую подушку, Кит жалобно всхлипнул, сжав челюсть. И это было ошибкой, так как за соседней стеной находилась комната Лэнса. Будучи альфой, он был особенно чувствительным к звукам и запаху расстроенного омеги. Его приход был в некоторым смысле ожидаем.  
  
Услышав неуверенный стук в дверь, Кит автоматически накрыл голову душным одеялом.  
  
— Кит? — по ту сторону раздался немного настороженный голос Лэнса. — Я знаю, что ты не в порядке.  
  
— Все нормально, — прорычал брюнет, сдернув с лица одеяло. — Уходи.  
  
— Я тебе не верю, — уперто ответил Лэнс. — Поэтому я немного посижу здесь.  
  
— Лэнс, — с долей усталости и раздражение пробормотал Кит. — Уходи.  
  
— Даже не собираюсь, — за дверью послышалось копошение и следом: — Мой друг, член моей стаи, нуждается во мне. Я никуда не уйду.  
  
Лэнс же не собирался всерьез сидеть в коридоре? Наверняка у него есть дела важнее, чем успокаивать его.  
  
Кит не знал, как долго он пролежал на одном месте, но синий паладин просто не мог пробыть столько у его порога. Может, ему удастся найти несколько одеял незамеченным. Осторожно поднявшись с кровати, Кит подошел к двери, хоть и не хотел покидать теплые пределы гнезда. Створки автоматически отъехали в сторону при его появлении. Послышался краткий визг, и следом за этим Лэнс упал на спину. Глаза Кита ошарашено распахнулись. Он смотрел на своего товарища сверху вниз, заметно напрягшись.  
  
Запах обступил его со всех сторон. Комнаты были непроницаемы, поэтому до этого момента Кит не чувствовал густой успокаивающий аромат альфы. Но теперь он свалился на него словно груда кирпичей, вызывая желания упасть на колени и уткнуться носом в шею Лэнса. Однако этот вариант был смущающим и неосуществимым, поэтому Кит просто продолжил пялиться на синего паладина.  
  
— Ты все еще здесь? — голос был наполнен большей злостью, чем предполагалось.  
  
— Да, — немного напряженно ответил Лэнс. — Я сказал, что никуда не уйду.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Я уже объяснял. Ты — член моей стаи, — Лэнс по-детски уперто фыркнул, скрестив руки. В его лежащем на полу положении этот жест выглядел абсолютно нелепо.  
  
— Да, но… — Кит запнулся, крепко обняв свое тело руками. — Я не… Я наполовину галра, Лэнс.  
  
— Ты был наполовину галра и до того, как мы узнали, — парень беспечно пожал плечами. — Мы беспокоимся о тебе, Кит.  
  
Предательские глаза начало жечь от подступающих слез. Худые пальцы туже впились в кожаный материал куртки.  
  
— Возвращайся в свою комнату, Лэнс, все нормально.  
  
— У тебя такой горький запах, что я тут же поверил, — парень фыркнул, наконец поднявшись с прохладного пола.  
  
Кит неосознанно зарычал: черт бы побрал Лэнса и его интуицию. Как можно быть таким туподоходящим и проницательным одновременно?  
  
— Я знаю, что тебе нужно! — неожиданно радостно воскликнул молодой альфа. — Жди здесь!  
  
— Это моя комната! — крикнул Кит в удаляющуюся спину товарища, прежде чем раздраженно откинуться на дверной косяк.  
  
Может, ему все же было интересно, что тот задумал.  
  
В проеме первым делом появилась гора одеял, за которой потом уже следовала долговязая фигура Лэнса. Где, черт побери, он нашел все это?  
  
— Лэнс? — растерянно спросил Кит, наклоняя голову набок. — Что это?  
  
— Я принес тебе одеяла! — голос Лэнса был по-прежнему наполнен жизнерадостью.  
  
— Ты принес мне одеяла? — медленно, отчасти недоверчиво повторил Кит. Сердце в его груди делало странные вещи.  
  
Лэнс принес ему одеяла. Принес ему материалы для гнезда. Нет-нет, нельзя думать об этом в таком ключе. Лэнс просто хороший друг. Хороший член стаи.  
  
— Я… — в голову не лезло ни одной внятной мысли. — Спасибо.  
  
Он взял мягкую кучу одеял из рук Лэнса и понес ее к кровати. Теперь он мог построить правильное гнездо. У него были пледы, подушки, но кое-чего не хватало.  
  
— Лэнс, — позвал Кит, оглянувшись через плечо.  
  
— Да? — ответил альфа, все так же стоя на пороге и не заходя внутрь. — Что такое?  
  
— Поговори со мной, — сказал Кит, отворачиваясь обратно к простыням и принимаясь за дело.  
  
Лэнс неловко стоял позади него, поглядывая на омегу через всю комнату.  
  
— Иди сюда, — повторил Кит. Вещи в его руках неспешно находили свои места.  
  
— Ладно, — все еще немного неуклюже Лэнс подошел к кровати, не зная, что делать со своими конечностями.  
  
— И просто говори, — слова прозвучали твердо, хоть и немного рассеянно из-за сосредоточенном на другом задании внимания.  
  
 — Конечно, — парень пожал плечами, огляделся по сторонам и упал на стоявший неподалеку стул. — О чем?  
  
— О чем угодно. О Земле? О твоей семье?  
  
— Конечно, — уже более расслабленно повторил Лэнс. На секунду его лицо приобрело задумчивое выражение, будто в голове решалось, какая история будет уместна в данной ситуации.  
  
Напряжение покинуло плечи Кита с первыми нарушившими тишину словами. Лэнс говорил как всегда: оживленно, радостно и совершенно нормально. Гнездо было закончено. Кит забрался внутрь своего творения, разгладил несколько простыней и нашел более удобную позу. Глаза внимательно следили за продолжающим беспечно болтать Лэнсом. Странно, но не только его слова, но и запах, заполнивший комнату, был спокойным и умиротворяющим. Кит приятно замычал, закрывая глаза. Ненадолго он мог расслабиться.  
  
 **Четыре**  
  
Колени Кита тряслись, кулаки до побелевших костяшек сжимали спинку кресла Черного Льва — единственную вещь, которая держала его в вертикальном положении. Как это могло произойти? Как он мог потерять Широ? Как он мог найти своего брата, только чтобы снова утратить его? Голоса вокруг него нарастали, перекрикивали друг друга и предлагали план действий. Но мозг Кита перестал функционировать. В нем преобладали инстинкты.  
  
Они ушли с места боя, понимая, что скоро оно будет кишеть галра. Если они хотели обыскать эту территорию, то нужно было ненадолго отступить. Аллура уже сканировала ее, хоть было и сложно сделать это с таким количеством врагов, но Широ там не было. Им придется вернуться позже. Кит хотел кричать, злиться и плакать. Как они могли просто уйти? Как они могли оставить Широ одного?  
  
Под кожей бурлила ярость, ищущая выход в неконтролируемых вспышках. Но у него не было сил выплескивать ее через драки. С тех пор, как он узнал о его принадлежности к галра, в его комнате постоянно лежало гнездо. Он ворвался в комнату и сдернул все одеяла на пол, полностью уничтожив свое убежище. От этого стало только хуже, поэтому недолго думая он схватил валяющиеся на полу подушки и одеяла и потащил их к шкафу. Предмет мебели был большой и глубокий — идеальное место для нового гнезда.  
  
Если честно, Кит даже ожидал этот стук в дверь, хоть он все равно отчасти удивил его. Не удивил только тот, кто стал источником этого звука.  
  
— Кит? — позвал Лэнс, вновь соприкасаясь костяшками с металлической поверхностью. — Кит? Ты здесь?  
  
Омега еще больше съежился в пространстве своего гнезда.  
  
— Здесь, — он сам не ожидал, что его голос прозвучит так твердо.  
  
— Ладно, я просто…  
  
— Иди сюда, — мягко перебил Кит. — Заходи.  
  
Он не мог поверить, что только что сказал это. Слова вылетели из его рта без задней мысли. Но было сложно сопротивляться желанию попросить человека, на которого ему было не плевать, успокоить его.  
  
— Ты уверен? — спросил слегка приглушенный голос.  
  
Словно давая возможность отказаться и сделать вид, что он никогда не подавался моменту слабости.  
  
— Да, — но ему это не нужно.  
  
Дверь спальни почти беззвучно отъехала в сторону. Послышалась мягкая поступь шагов. Лэнс, наверное, шел туда, куда вел его нос. Движения замерли у подножия шкафа, несмотря на то, что дверцы были закрыты.  
  
— Эй, — тихо сказал Лэнс. — Мы найдем его. Космос не такой уж и большой, да?  
  
— Заткнись, Лэнс, — без злости, просто устало, пробормотал Кит.  
  
— Ладно, я посижу здесь, — негромкий тяжелый вздох.  
  
Несмотря на то, что в его голове творился настоящий бедлам, Кит слышал искреннюю усталость в голосе альфы. Он толкнул дверь кончиками пальцев и увидел привалившегося к шкафу спящего Лэнса. Подбородок того упал к груди, а изо рта вылетало тихое сопение. Кит хотел сделать кое-что очень опрометчивое. То, что люди нашли бы неуместным. Но омеге было плевать. Он хотел почувствовать спокойствие. Он хотел почувствовать уверенность. Доказательство того, что его стая в порядке.  
  
Открыв дверь настежь, Кит потянулся к руке Лэнса и дернул его за рукав.  
  
— Кит? — разомкнув слипшиеся глаза и слегка хмурясь, спросил тот.  
  
Кит тянул дезориентированного Лэнса на себя, пока альфа не оказался в гнезде. На сонном лице отразилось непонимание происходящего. И эта реакция была вполне объяснима. Деление гнезда было очень интимной частью их жизни.  
  
— Останься, — тихо попросил Кит.  
  
Он ненавидел это острое чувство уязвимости. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что сейчас Лэнс тоже нуждался в его присутствии. Они свернулись на теплых одеялах, вдыхая успокаивающий аромат друг друга. В темном пространстве шкафа нельзя было разобрать лица и очертания фигур. Но Кит был рад. Так хотя бы Лэнс не видел слезы, бесшумно стекающие по его щекам.  
  
 **Пять**  
  
Он мог бы позвонить им. Позвонить своей команде, позвонить своей стае. Он не должен был страдать в одиночку. Не считая того, что он добровольно изолировал себя, оттолкнул свою семью и поставил их под угрозу. Они звонили ему несколько раз, но разговор так и не состоялся из-за его занятости или слишком разных расписаний. Кит обещал перезвонить, но так и не сдержал обещание. Вскоре они сдались.  
  
На коммуникаторе светились три входящих сообщения: одно от Ханка, два — от Лэнса. Искушение позвонить им и поговорить со всеми никогда не было таким сильным. Но на сегодняшней миссии они потеряли очередного собрата. Он не хотел, чтобы они видели его заплаканное лицо и огромные мешки под глазами. Нужно было просто поспать.  
  
Ворочаясь и переворачиваясь с одного бока на другой, Кит не мог ухватиться за выскальзывающий сон. Но завтрашняя усталость могла серьезно отразиться на его работоспособности. На дне души еще тлилась надежда, что однажды он воссоединится со своей стаей. Вера в это помогала ему в особо трудные дни. Даже надежда на встречу с матерью или хотя бы правда о ее прошлом была не такой сильной. Хотя все было не так уж плохо. Он добросовестно выполнял свою работу и чувствовал себя чрезвычайно полезным. Больше бремя лидерства не давило на его плечи.  
  
Перевернувшись на спину в очередной раз, Кит застонал. Он схватил и взбил подушку, понимая, что без гнезда сегодня не обойтись. После того, как Широ пропал без вести, Кит копил одеяла при любой возможности. Его навыки в строении гнезда заметно улучшились, и вскоре он уже лежал калачиком среди горы одеял и подушек.  
  
Просто… Просто нужно думать о Лэнсе. Об их смешанных в один запахах, тепле чужого тела, размеренно поднимающейся и опускающейся груди. Стоило согласиться, когда стая предложила отдать ему вещи со своими ароматами. Уткнувшись лицом в одеяло, Кит выпустил разочарованный стон. Он пытался представить запах Лэнса или хотя бы его присутствие. С этими мыслями ему удалось провалиться в беспокойный сон.


	2. Плюс один

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Частым заблуждением также является то, что гнезда строят только омеги. Это, конечно же, неправда. Вера в это заставляет многих альф и бет пренебрегать своими инстинктами, списывая природное явление на нечто неправильное. Такое поведение определенно не идет на пользую психическому здоровью, тем более что инстинкт гнездования особенно силен в трудные времена. Эти желания могут быть вызваны у альф и бет по тем же причинам, что у омег, просто это менее распространенный феномен.

У него ушло смущающе много времени, чтобы понять, что с Лэнсом что-то не так. Если честно, Кит был занят новой ролью лидера, не пришедшим в себя Широ, мамой и алтеанской колонией. Чем чаще он повторял это у себя в голове, тем больше понимал, что это походило на отговорку. От его внимание ускользнуло то, что Лэнс был ужасно тихим последние несколько недель, избегал людей и проводил свободное время в Красном. Нет, он замечал только то, что Лэнс подшучивал над ним, даже если намного реже.  
  
Молодой альфа не разговаривал ни с кем весь день. Кит знал это, потому что спросил. Красный вел себя странно последнее время, отлетая в сторону и отставая от других. Кит пытался связаться с Лэнсом через коммуникатор, но тот не выходил на связь.  
  
— Ребята, Лэнс не отвечает, — оповестил омега. — Нужно приземлиться.  
  
— Пока что негде, — раздавшийся в ответ голос Аллуры был пропитан беспокойством. — Мы в совершенно пустом секторе.  
  
— А нет другого способа попасть в Красного? — Ханк, появившийся на небольшом экране, нервно закусил нижнюю губу.  
  
— Если Широ ненадолго займет мое место, то я использую Космо, — ответил Кит, переведя взгляд на старшего альфу. — Поможешь?  
  
Он с удивлением отметил обеспокоенное выражение на лице мужчины и залегшую между бровей складку.  
  
— Широ?  
  
— Да, извини, я поведу. Иди проверь Лэнса, — то, как он произнес это, послало дрожь страха по его позвоночнику. Кит твердо кивнул, встал с кресла пилота и потянулся к своему космическому волку.  
  
— Ладно, дружок, можешь перенести нас в красного льва?  
  
Космо восторженно гавкнул, и в следующее мгновение мир вокруг него закружился спиралью. Не прошло и секунды, как он стоял в кабине красного льва.  
  
Кит немедленно почувствовал что-то неладное. Густой запах несчастного альфы заполнил воздух — тяжелый, плотный и очень неправильный. Волк у его ног заскулил и тряхнул головой. Кресло капитана было пусто. Кит почувствовал волну паники, когда понял, что Лэнс просто не мог покинуть своего льва.  
  
— Лэнс? — позвал омега.  
  
Космо взвизгнул, бросившись вперед. Запах был таким насыщенным, что Кит не мог найти точный источник. Однако у его мохнатого друга точно не было таких проблем. Волк остановился перед маленькой нишей под консолью и поднял на своего хозяина выжидательный взгляд.  
  
В тесном пространстве лежала куча одеял, которая образовывала хаотичное гнездо. В самом центре лежал вспотевший Лэнс, чья кожа приобрела болезненный бледный оттенок. Его грудь тяжело опадала с каждым хриплым выдохом.  
  
— Лэнс? — нежно позвал Кит, присаживаясь на колени. — Лэнс?  
  
Космо шагнул вперед и осторожно лизнул ладонь альфы, которая лежала за пределами гнезда. Видимо, даже волк понимал важность личных границ. Кит закусил нижнюю губу, не зная, что делать.  
  
— Кит? — прозвучал слабый голос из глубин своего укрытия.  
  
Омега опустил голову и встретился с остекленевшими, сонно моргающими глазами Лэнса.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — мягко спросил он, наклоняясь вперед. Его рука неосознанно коснулась лба младшего парня и прижалась к горящей коже.  
  
— Нормально, — вяло ответил Лэнс.  
  
— Очевидно, что не нормально, — прокомментировал Кит. — У тебя ужасный вид и высокая температура.  
  
— Вау, — преувеличенно восторженно простонал Лэнс. — Скажи мне правду, — альфа вымученно улыбнулся, после заходясь в приступе сильного кашля. Кит хотел протянуть руку и похлопать его по спине, но понимал, что тогда ему пришлось бы зайти в гнездо, а сейчас не время для навязывания. Лэнс застонал, сворачиваясь в клубок от боли.  
  
Коммуникатор, присоединенный к панели красного льва, начал мигать и издавать назойливый писк. Лэнс поморщился от громкого звука. Кит быстро встал и принял вызов, пытаясь помочь ему хотя бы с головной болью.  
  
— Он в порядке? — спросил Широ.  
  
— Насколько все плохо? — судя по голосу Ханка, тот был на грани слез. — Я должен был понять, что что-то не так!  
  
— Я боялась, что коммуникаторы не работают, — сказала Пидж. — Наверное, было бы лучше, если бы так и было.  
  
Кит выпустил долгий вздох.  
  
— Лэнс болен, — произнес он затем. — И, кажется, сильно.  
  
— О, нет! — воскликнул Ханк. — Вы же не думаете, что он подцепил что-то на последней планете? Что, если это смертельно для людей?  
  
— Мы остановимся на следующей планете, чтобы проверить его, — вмешалась Аллура.  
  
— Кто-то должен остаться с ним, — взгляд Широ многозначительно лег на Кита. Однако в этом жесте не было никакой нужды. Омега не сомневался, что делать.  
  
— Я останусь.  
  
Кит пытался скрыть нездоровый запах Лэнса своим успокаивающим. Но это немного сложно, когда его голова заполнена виной и беспокойством. Однако он пытался изо всех сил. Лэнсу, казалось, стало немного лучше, однако он продолжал молчать и прерываться на приступы кашля.  
  
— Кит, — слабо позвал он некоторое время спустя, моргая расфокусированными глазами.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Иди сюда, — сказал альфа, заторможено хлопая по одеялу.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я залез в твое гнездо? — удивленно спросил Кит, слегка наклонив голову набок.  
  
Лэнс кивнул, обведя пространство вокруг себя мутным взглядом.  
  
— Да, знаю, это довольно убогое гнездо.  
  
— Ты болен, это простительно, — мягко ответил Кит, передвигаясь на четвереньках.  
  
Оказавшись внутри, он начал переставлять одеяла, разглаживать неровные комки и поправлять морщинистые стены. Он не знал, когда это произошло, но в какой-то момент гнездо стало не Лэнса, а их. В груди расцвело приятное, покалывающее чувство тепла. Он нерешительно лег возле Лэнса. Космо тоже переступил порог и свернулся на их ногах.  
  
Альфа перевернулся на бок и опустил голову на грудь Кита.  
  
— Если ты заразишь меня, я убью тебя, — невозмутимо сказал омега.  
  
Лэнс выпустил слабый смешок, который перерос в хриплый кашель. На этот раз Кит погладил его по спине в надежде чем-то помочь.  
  
— Уверен, твои сумасшедшие галранские гены защитят тебя, — прозвучал сиплый голос.  
  
Кит рассеянно промычал, укладывая Лэнса обратно на одеяла, как только он перестал кашлять и перевел дыхание. Казалось, на это ушли все его силы, так как шатен без возражений откинулся на грудь Кита, тихо застонав. Омега обернул руки вокруг его плеч и притянул к своим пахучим железам. Он надеялся, что это поможет Лэнсу, даже если кожа того горела.  
  


***

  
Почему место для приземления было так далеко? Температура Лэнса неуклонно поднималась, и его тело сильно тряслось. Кит понятия не имел, что делать, мог ли он вообще чем-то помочь в этой ситуации. Лэнс ворочался сквозь беспокойный сон, прерываясь на сухой кашель. Пытаясь не поддаваться панике, Кит вытащил свой коммуникатор и позвонил Широ.  
  
— Кит? — после недолгого гудка проговорил альфа. — Все хорошо?  
  
— У Лэнса очень высокая температура, он не перестает кашлять, и я не знаю, что делать, — все это было произнесено на одном дыхании. — Он очень болен. Что, если что-нибудь произойдет?  
  
Будто в подтверждение его слов, Лэнс зашелся в припадке резкого, надрывного кашля, отчаянно пытаясь сделать глоток воздуха. Кит отбросил коммуникатор и присел перед парнем, придерживая его и успокаивающе поглаживая по спине.  
  
— Все хорошо, — мягко сказал он. — Просто дыши, давай, Лэнс, ты сможешь.  
  
— Больно, — зажмурив глаза, заскулил альфа. — Мне больно.  
  
— Я знаю, знаю, но ты должен дышать, — произнес Кит, продолжая растирать его спину ладонью. По лицу Лэнса стекали слезы. Вскоре кашель затих, но парень продолжил дрожать и плакать.  
  
— Все хорошо, успокойся, — мягко сказал Кит, неосознанно обнимая Лэнса за шею и притягивая к себе.  
  
— Кит? — черт, он совсем забыл о Широ.  
  
Потянувшись к своему коммуникатору, который лежал на полу, но не выпуская Лэнса из рук, Кит поднес его к лицу.  
  
— Кажется, дело совсем плохо, — заметил старший альфа.  
  
— Что мне делать? — вместо ответа спросил брюнет.  
  
— Устрой его как можно удобнее, — посоветовал Широ. — Аллура говорит, мы уже близко. В аптечке должны быть болеутоляющие и пакет со льдом. Ему также понадобится вода.  
  
Ну, конечно. Кит совсем забыл о маленьких медицинских наборах, которые лежали в каждом льве. Беспокойство о Лэнсе отвлекло его.  
  
— Ладно, я сообщу, если что-то изменится, — сказал Кит, неосознанно поглаживая парня в своих объятиях по спутанным, потным волосам.  
  
Со стороны Широ пришел кивок головой и закушенная губа.  
  
— Если захочешь, чтобы кто-то пришел, зови, — произнес он.  
  
Взгляд Кита скользнул по макушке Лэнса, рука опустилась к позвоночнику мелко подрагивающего альфы. Все будет хорошо. С помощью Космо он вернется в Черного Льва и попросит кого-то позаботиться о Лэнсе. Они будут присматривать за ним по очереди. Правда, его космический волк не проявлял желания двигаться, да и сам Кит, если честно, не хотел никуда уходить. Может, он выдавал желаемое за действительное или питал слишком большие надежды, но что-то подсказывало ему, что альфа не пустит никого, кроме него, в свое гнездо. В их гнездо.  
  
— Нет, все нормально, я пригляжу за ним.  
  
Взгляд, брошенный Широ через небольшой экран, вызвал легкое желание ударить его в лицо. Даже несмотря на то, что тот чудесным образом вернулся из мира мертвых.  
  
— Ладно, тогда оставайся там.  
  
Все аптечки во львах лежали в одном месте: в задней части кабины, спрятанные в стене. Проблема только в том, что для того, чтобы принести ее, Киту придется двигаться. Даже от осторожного движения лицо Лэнса исказилось от боли. Липкая кожа все еще горела. Им определенно нужны были лекарства. Кит аккуратно отстранился от альфы, игнорируя жалостные стоны с его стороны и недовольный скулеж от Космо.  
  
— Я скоро вернусь, — мягко заверил он, выбираясь из гнезда. — Обещаю. Просто принесу что-нибудь, чтобы тебе стало лучше.  
  
По возвращении обратно, с аптечкой и несколькими пакетами воды в руках, Кит обнаружил свернувшегося на груди Лэнса Космо. Голубые глаза были слегка приоткрыты, а ладонь зарывалась в темную шерсть волка.  
  
— Сядь, — попросил омега. — Тебе нужно попить.  
  
Помутненный взгляд Лэнса скользнул к нему, смаргивая пелену вялости. Приподнявшись на локтях, он тихо застонал. Кит отложил свой груз и помог парню сесть, придерживая его вес.  
  
— Пей, — приказал он, протягивая шатену прозрачный пакет с водой.  
  
Губы Лэнса коснулись трубочки, жадно глотая влагу. Космо преданно лизал его подбородок, получив за свои старания вымученную улыбку. Кит тем временем откинул крышку аптечки и заглянул в ее содержимое. К счастью, они еще давно перевели все алтеанские надписи на английский.  
  
Кит наклеил обезболивающий пластырь на руку альфы и положил холодный сверток на его лоб. Выражение боли на лице Лэнса разгладилось, но дыхание оставалось таким же тяжелым и хриплым. Забравшись обратно в гнездо, Кит забрал из потной ладони парня пустой мешочек из-под воды и отложил его в сторону. Они легли обратно. Глаза Лэнса снова закрылись. Тяжелый вес Космо свернулся на их грудных клетках. Запустив одну руку в черный мех волка, второй рукой Кит обнял Лэнса за поясницу.  
  
Некоторое время спустя пришли новости от Аллуры. Они рядом. Ему нужно только посадить Красного Льва вручную. Лицо Лэнса больше не было искажено от агонии, и его сон выглядел довольно мирным. Пока несколько минут спустя альфа не подскочил, вынудив Космо со скулежом скатиться к их ногам. Затем он начал кашлять, прикрывая рот сгибом локтя. Сильный, влажный кашель сотрясал все его тело в заметных судорогах.  
  
Это продолжалось долгое время. Намного дольше, чем предыдущие приступы. Лэнс согнулся пополам, выдавливая надрывные хрипы, пока они наконец не прекратились. Но даже после того, как все закончилось, его тело продолжило трястись.  
  
— Салфетки, — невнятно, сквозь забитый нос, пробормотал Лэнс.  
  
Кит бросился к картонной упаковке и вытащил несколько тканевых платков. Лэнс принял их и отвернулся, чтобы вытереть лицо и руки. Он замер, когда заметил красные пятна на белоснежной поверхности.  
  
— Лэнс, — позвал Кит, взяв его ладони в свои. Взгляд опустился к кровавому месиву, оставленному на салфетках, и багровым разводам вокруг области рта.  
  
— Мы почти на месте, — твердо сказал омега, заверяя скорее себя, чем Лэнса. — Все будет хорошо.  
  


***

  
Лэнс зарычал в ту же секунду, когда кто-то переступил порог Красного Льва. Низкое, угрожающее рычание становилось громче с каждым более отчетливым звуком шагов к их гнезду. Даже несмотря на беспокойство, Кит невольно почувствовал, как гордость наполняет его грудь теплом. Только ему было дозволено находиться в гнезде Лэнса. Только его он хотел видеть во время болезни. Однако это также вызывало в некотором смысле проблему. Они не могли нарушить негласное правило и войти в гнездо, когда Лэнс был настолько слаб, что не мог дать отпор. Другим вариантом было вытащить альфу из убежища. Что было легче сказать, чем сделать.  
  
Только благодаря нежному, спокойному голосу Киту удалось выманить парня из его гнезда. Тот был немного не в себе, и, как бы ужасно это ни было, так было немного легче. Киту пришлось поддаться своей более омежьей стороне, но, чтобы Лэнс прекратил харкать кровью, он был готов пойти даже на это.  
  
Оказалось, что кубинец подцепил паразита на последней посещенной ими планете. Скорее всего, он чувствовал недуг всю неделю и никому ничего не сказал, на что Кит уже приготовил несколько гневных слов, готовых сорваться с его языка в ту же секунду, как Лэнсу станет легче. Но, к счастью, недолгое пребывание в исцеляющей капсуле, которую они взяли с собой, могло с легкостью справиться с этой задачей.  
  


***

  
Дверь с тихим шипением отъехала в сторону, выпуская упавшего на руки Кита Лэнса. Альфа автоматически уткнулся лицом в бледную шею, удовлетворенно замычав. К щекам брюнета подступил горячий румянец. Тогда Лэнс, наконец, понял, что он делает и напрягся, немедленно отстраняясь и неловко почесывая затылок.  
  
— Эм… Я… — не успел он полностью сформировать мысль, как Коран налетел на него со спины и возбужденно увел в сторону, чтобы проверить на наличие паразитов.  
  
Кит выпустил долгий, задержанный на несколько секунд порыв воздуха. Взгляд рассеянно скользнул по утесу. На этой планете не было ни атмосферы, ни жизни. Просто удобное место, на котором можно переждать болезнь Лэнса.  
  
— Эй, дружище, — неожиданно раздавшийся голос позади него заставил омегу обернуться.  
  
— Тебе уже лучше?  
  
— Что ж, я кашлял кровью и думал, что вот-вот умру, так что намного, — Лэнс неуклюже рассмеялся и пожал плечами.  
  
Такая беспечность и легкомыслие к собственному здоровью почему-то вызвали в Ките волну злости. Он сердито подошел к альфе и толкнул в его грудь. Доспехи не позволили ему причинить боль своему товарищу, но так он хотя бы донес свою точку зрения.  
  
— Идиот, — прошипел омега. — Почему ты никому не сказал, что заболел?!  
  
Лэнс как-то застенчиво пожал плечами.  
  
— Я не думал, что это важно.  
  
— Лэнс.  
  
— Это был просто легкий кашель, я не знал, что все станет настолько плохо, — на лице альфы появилась искренняя улыбка. — Честно.  
  
Кит прожигал его долгим взглядом, прежде чем наконец вздохнуть. Его плечи поникли.  
  
— Ладно, но в следующий раз скажи нам. Мы беспокоились.  
  
— Да, конечно, — не очень убедительно заверил его Лэнс.  
  
Кит хотел продолжить этот разговор, но парень только вышел из капсулы и был, наверное, очень уставшим. Позже. Он разберется с этим позже.  
  
— Спасибо, кстати, что присмотрел за мной, — неловко произнес Лэнс. — Ты не должен был.  
  
Кончики губ Кита приподнялись в небольшой улыбке.  
  
— Мы члены одной стаи, мы друзья. Конечно же, должен был.  
  
— Да, — Лэнс смущенно улыбнулся, отведя взгляд. — Наверное.  
  
— Тебе, возможно, стоит отдохнуть, — предложил омега.  
  
— О, да, — однако шатен не сдвинулся с места и после недолгой тишины продолжил. — Ты оставил своего волка в моем Льве, не забудь забрать его.  
  
Часто намеки и подтекст в чужих словах ускальзывали от внимания Кита, но сейчас даже он понимали, что Космо мог с легкостью телепортироваться в Черного Льва. Не заметить приглашение было невозможно. И он ни за что не упустит свою возможность.  
  
— Конечно. Я схожу за ним.  
  
Гнездо было разобрано, одеяла должны были отправиться в стирку. Но они быстро восстановили его, хоть и прерывались на глупые ссоры, куда нужно положить тот или иной предмет.  
  
— Я омега, — авторитетно заявил Кит, пытаясь вытащить одеяло из рук товарища.  
  
— И что?  
  
— А то, что я строю гнезда лучше.  
  
— Я строил гнезда со своей семьей с тех пор, как мне исполнилось пять. Хватит руководствоваться стереотипами!  
  
Космо решил поучаствовать в их шуточной перепалке и радостно прыгнул на натянутое между ними одеяло. Они втроем упали на недостроенное гнездо, запутавшись в простынях.  
  
Со стороны Лэнса послышался взрыв хохота. Космо запрыгнул ему на грудь, лихорадочно размахивая хвостом. Кит улыбнулся, глядя на эту сцену, и незаметно для чужих глаз положил одеяло туда, куда хотел. Теперь их гнездо закончено. Лэнс, переодетый в свою пижаму, лежал на спине, волк, словно маленький щенок, развалился на его груди. Кит, в одной черной футболке и трусах, с готовностью принял приглашение и опустил голову на плечо альфы. Нежные пальцы медленно скользнули по его позвоночнику вверх и вниз, выводя узоры, известные одному Лэнсу. Он прильнул к боку парня, погружаясь в его запах. Кит не знал, кто они друг другу и как долго это продлится. Однако сейчас он лежал в теплом гнезде, поглаживал густой мех своего волка и медленно проваливался в оковы мирного сна.


End file.
